Blood serum samples are frequently assayed on automated, clinical chemistry analyzers. Problematically, elevated levels of hemoglobin (hemolysis), bilirubin (icterus), and/or triglycerides (lipemia), which are commonly referred to by the acronym HIL, can compromise the accuracy of the analysis. Thus, it would be desirable to identify serum samples having HIL problems in advance before further analysis is performed.
Currently, automated, clinical chemical analyzers such as those manufactured by Siemens Healthcare Diagnostics of Glasgow, Del. (“Siemens”), e.g., the Dimension Vista®, are adapted to measure HIL levels before further analysis. The Siemens analyzers, first, aspirate, e.g., using a pipette, an additional serum sample from the sample vessel and dispose the aspirated sample into a second cuvette along with a diluent. The second cuvette containing the aspirated serum sample and diluent is then transported to a photometer.
The photometer measures the absorbance of the aspirated sample in the second sample vessel. To check for elevated levels of each of the hemoglobin, bilirubin, and triglycerides, the serum sample is subject to a photometer(s) capable of measuring at three different wavelengths of light. Advantageously, it would be desirable to bring the photometer to the serum sample in the sample vessel rather than vice versa, to minimize spillage and possible contamination of the analyzer. More advantageously, it would be desirable to provide a photometer that can test for elevated levels of hemoglobin, bilirubin, and triglycerides simultaneously.